Hellsing Recruit
by Alucard-2-88
Summary: Told from a new recruits veiw.Will be funny.Here is a statement from it...'What next? Vampires' Also the recruit falls for one of the women....OO
1. London Arrivel

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or anything associated with it. All rights are reserved to Dark Horse comics.

Hellsing Recruit

I got off the train in London, England. It was about 5:30 P.M. The day was a cloudy, rainy, and normal for England. I was heading toward a building in Central London. I wasn't sure who was going to meet me. As I went off the platform, I was met by a man in army fatigues.

"My name is Lt. Peter Furgason. Welcome to London."

This man was a Lt. I mean he looked so old. How could he be in any army? Where was he taking me? Am I supposed to be solemn or what? What am I supposed to expect? Should I be scared?

"We are going to the main manor."

The main manor? What is this man talking about? Where are we going? What is the name of the army? Who am I working for?

Ok, first thing is first...I need to ask him a few questions. What am I going to ask him first though...? Maybe I should ask who I am gonna be working for...

"Excuse me, Lt."

"Yes?"

"Who am I going to be working for?"

He started to laugh. He gave me this look like I was crazy. Then he finally told me.

"You will be working for Sir Hellsing."

Sir Hellsing? I had never heard of Hellsing. Who is that? What am I going to be doing? Man this is gonna be weird... I am in the middle of London with an old man..and now I have to work for a private army owned by some man named Hellsing... this guy must be rich, man. So I am gonna be working for a rich old snob. Ha, that is somethin' else, man, somethin' else.

After a while we got out to a really big, old manor. This thing must have had at least 6 floors above ground, maybe more underground. The insignia on the gate was a large shield that said 'Hellsing-On a mission from God..' that is what gets me...weird. The guy parked in front of the doors and let me out. He told me to wait and went inside. He came back with a very tall good looking woman. She has long blond hair and glasses. She was wearing a business suit. She looked at me an spoke.

"I am Sir Integra Fairbrooks Windgates Hellsing. Welcome to my home. What is your name, rank, and place of origin."

All I could do is stare at her. Sir, how could she be a sir? She looks good though. Wait did she just ask me a question? Oh, boy.

"I am Seth Johnson of the U.S. Army, Black Ops. Second Lieutenant. I hail from Rachel, WV, sir!"

"Drop the formalities. This isn't the U.S. military. This is my army. You call me sir when I give you an order, is that clear soldier?"

"Yes, sir!",I replied.

Man this is gonna be weird. What next? Vampires?


	2. They Came, He Saw, He Freaked!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing.

Theycame, He Saw, He Freaked!

Ok, I just met Director Hellsing. She is odd. Still she is nice. But my question still remains, what next, vampires? They said for me to wait in this room. Its small, dark and damp. What am I waiting for?

"I was told to meet you and explain our mission to you."

Ok, now I am hearing voices. It's a nice female voice. She sounds nice enough.

"I am Seras Victoria. I am a vampire and I am here to tell you our mission."

Hooooooooooooold on there buddy boy! Did she say vampire? That can't be possible! Is she really a vampire? She is so cute she can't be a vampire! How could she be? Is she still taking. I have to get my mind on business.

"Hold on, please. Show me some proof that you are a vampire."

She just grinned and said she would. I saw her incisors. They looked like fangs. I focused on her face. She told me to hold still. She raised her finger and I went flying! Man that hurt! what did she hit me with! Oh, well. I got up and didn't see her anywhere. She vanished. She vanished? She vanished! Now what! Ok, think like a rational man. I will just turn around and leave, that's what I will do!

"Going some where Lieutenant?"

Ok, I hear her voice. Where is she? I am the only person in this room. Man, what is going on here!

"Ok, jokes over. Come on out. You got me," I said into the nothingness that surrounded me. The next thing I knew she was right next to, man, right there! She came out of wall! She is a vampire! Man, this isn't right! Vampires aren't supposed to exist! She is a freak!

"Now as I was saying, our mission is to eliminate all non-living creatures. This is saying vampires, ghouls, and zombies. Learn our prayer well," she said to me.

Ok, so I am gonna be working with one vampire to kill other vampires. No problem, right? Right? I mean really how bad could it be?

"Oh, it can be bad, my friend, it can be bad."

It was the voice of a man, a deep voice. I turn and come face to face with another vampire! Two of them! Come on! Ok, ok, calm down. Who is this guy?

"I am Alucard, the 'No-Life-King'. I am the ultimate undead, as well as the Hellsing's Trump card. Welcome to my home."

WHOOOOOOA NELLY! Is he reading my mind! Can he hear my thoughts! This ain't right man, ain't right at all! How can he do that!

"I am a vampire, how else? Oh and, yes, I can hear your thoughts."

Ok, I am now officially freaked.

"Stay away from me you FREAKS!", I bellowed at them. Man this is really freaky man, real freaky.


End file.
